


Prompt #18

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #18July 3, 2020Genre: N/APrompt: A child finds a dollhouseSource: Original
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020





	Prompt #18

Zelda was fascinated with the doll house. She found it in the attic a week after her family moved into the new house. With her parents busy juggling unpacking and trying to telework from home, she had long hours to roam around the house. She spent the first few days going through the rooms in the old house and the huge yard outside.

She stayed away from the unfinished basement (it was too dark and dank down there). The mud, planks and concrete seemed scary to her. She wandered into the attic and immediately felt safe because overcast daylight filtered in from three large windows. Out of boredom, she pretended to be an archeologist trying shift through the belongings of the previous owners and poked through boxes stacked under the windows and there she found the doll house covered by a dusty cotton sheet. 

Zelda gasped in delight. The house looked exactly like this house!


End file.
